Mine
by Vocaloid 01 Hatsune Miku
Summary: Suzuki Michiko was never a super popular girl. But when she transfers to Crypton Academy of Arts, she still isn't popular as some. But that doesn't matter, because she makes great friends, and discovers talents of her own. Pairings:LenXOC, MikuXKaito, OCXOC, LukaXGakupo, and RinXPiko.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm Michiko, but you can call me Michi.**

**This is a story I made so that I could just pour words into a story.**

**This is my fourth story.**

**In the reviews, you can review if it is ummm, constructive criticism.**

**Quite honestly, you don't have to read this. This is so I have an outlet. So it's basically my dreamland...**

* * *

Michi's P.O.V.

It was the first day of school, for me at least. I'm the newest addition to Crypton Academy. And I am terrified.

"It'll be great," said the principal.

"You'll love it," exclaimed my mother.

"Sure, sure," I would say every time. What were the chances that I'd do well? I was getting sick of being optimistic. What was optimism, anyway? It didn't matter in the grand scheme of things. Whether a glass was half empty or half full didn't matter when there were wars being fought, and people dying, or having to go to a new schools. And quite frankly, I didn't care a bit.

Although I was turning into a pessimist, my mother still dragged me into the principal's office to get my map and schedule. I didn't want to open the Manila folder that held my awful fate inside. My mother herded me into the back room so that I could get my uniform. I was hoping for a good color, my other school was a homely brown, and I was dreaming of a ocean blue aqua, the same color as my hair.

As we stepped into the space, I shoved the Manila folder at my mother. I stared wide-eyed at the racks of miniskirts, tanks, shirts, and ties that lined the walls. I wanted to touch each piece tenderly. Wheeling over to a black miniskirt with an aqua stripe along the side, I fingered the soft bluish fabric and held it to my face. Then I raced over to the shirts and ties and petted them in the same manor. I headed for the shoes and stopped short.

Now you see, I am short. Painfully short. Slender, with a C-cup, but painfully short. Top notch lollicon. I don't top 4'5", and I am in eighth grade, and I look like a second grader that hit puberty early. It's horrible. But one thing I can do to kind of make my height less mousy is to wear heels.

High-heeled shoes are my absolute favorite. Almost all my shoes have at least a two-inch heel. I enjoy clicking along in all my slightly taller glory. But I now see that even being slightly taller was going to be an impossibility.

I walked shelf after shelf of mostly black boots, none of them were heeled. I would go through a hole new year of school getting pushed around by the big, tall people and I would just be there in all my short glory, taking it all. I rounded the next corner to find nothing but pants.

I sat down on the ground and pulled my feet up to my chin. I thought I was turning less pessimistic...There really was no good side to this situation. I wanted to grow taller, or at least wear heels, but both of the latter seemed possible at the moment.

My mother and the principal rounded the corner. Both were out of breath. They stopped in front of me,

"Suzuki-San," began the principal.

"Michiko," began my mother.

I cut them off. I didn't really need a lecture. "Sorry, but I don't like any of these shoes." I looked them both in the eyes. My mother's gaze softened in understanding.

"She likes to wear heeled shoes," she explained to the principal. "Because of her height."

The principal flashed a short smile and disappeared into another room. We heard her rustling around different items, and then she strolled back with a miracle in her arms.

They were tall, black, over the knee boots with an aqua sole and edge. And they were three inch heeled. I had never before seen such perfection. Perfectness, of course, was relative. If I were tying sacks around my feet for warmth and protection, then even the most cheap of used shoes would seem perfect. But I didn't do the sack thing, and I had seen some cool shoes. But these...Were beyond anything I'd ever seen.

"Try them." She said. I pulled them on, and wiggled my toes. My lips spread into a slow smile. Standing, I clicked swiftly to a mirror that was to the left of a row of gray yoga pants.

I looked down at my legs. They seemed more slender, and extremely long. I grinned wider and raced to the rack of shirts. The one I had seen before was black, with a collar, three-quarter length sleeves, and a right breast pocket. There was a stripe the color of a tropical ocean down both sides. The bottom hem came down just two-inches above my belly-button. It hugged me nicely, and was very flattering, so the fabric clung to my form. I walked to the skirt hangers and picked up the skirt I had touched earlier, with an aqua stripe down the side and an aqua stripe around the edge. I picked up a turquoise suspender and a turquoise tie, and headed to a fitting room I had seen while looking through all the shoes.

The skirt was short, but it made my legs look even better and the boots looked better with a short skirt anyway. The shirt was exactly how I described it earlier; I hoped my chest wouldn't look too big. The suspender and tie added color to the uniform.

Color was very important to my world. What was a world without color? All black and white, one could say. But I count those as colors. To have black, you had to have white, and so...I don't know where I'm taking this argument, but it could go on for a while and come to a conclusion along the lines of "Michiko, you need to lay down."

The principal and my mother had obviously stopped running after me, so it took me a while to find them, but eventually I did. The principal gave me a once over and gestured for me to follow her. In the next room we went to, it was alive with the hum of technology and seemed like one of those hologram rooms that you see in superhero movies.

"Now," said the principal. "This is the most important part here at Crypton. Your technology, as we call it, is what we contact you with, and how we check your scores and everything. Wear your technology at all times. I believe I know what color you seem most comfortable with, so here is your headset." She handed me a pair of hot-pink headphones with a mic attached. They glowed with electricity. "Please note that your headset will automatically change and auto tune your voice, and are of that color to add clash to your outfit. And here are your arm warmers." Arm warmers was a relative term. They were more like black cones with control panels on the sides. I bowed in a little thank you gesture, and headed out into the massive closet.

I found the door to the main office and turned the knob of the door. Inside the office was a boy, taller than I, obviously, with yellow hair in a short ponytail. He wore a yellow themed costume and headset. His head was turned away at the moment, but when he turned I saw that they were a startling blue. Those blue eyes brightened when we filed into the room.

"Kagamine-kun, I am so glad you could make it." The principal smiled. "This is Suzuki Michiko. She is our new student."

Kagamine's eyes brightened a bit more. "Cool. I'll show her around." Then he turned to me. "Call me Len." He spoke in a high, soothing voice.

I took the Manila folder out of my mother's hands and held it to my chest. When trying on the short skirt, I had forgotten about boys. "Thank you, Len-kun." I said in a small voice. He held the door for me as we walked out.

I took my schedule out of the folder and handed it to him. He read it through a while, and huffed. "What?" I ask.

"We have the same classes."

"Is that a problem?"

"It's just unusual."

"Why?"

"Do you normally ask this many questions?"

"Yes. I ask things when I want to ask them."

"Well, to answer your question, our classes are based off of talent. I'm in all honors, and so are you, which means that you qualify for heavy classes."

"I was all honors at my other school."

"Crypton isn't like other schools. It's an arts school. You aren't here because you are good at math. You are here to sacrifice your basic classes for acting and dance and mostly singing." He says.

"Oh."

"This is your first period class, warm-ups."

"Warm-ups?"

"It warms you up for the rest of the day, so you do vocal warmups and stuff in there."

"Ah."

"Your second period class is dance, any questions about that? It's pretty straight forward."

"No, not this time."

"Third period is Diva practice."

"What?"

"I can't really explain, but it's pretty much all of the honor's students' favorite class."

"Alright."

"This is the lunchroom. We eat in here. You can sit with us if you like."

"Who's us?"

"Miku, my sister Rin, Luka, Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo, Neru, Haku, and Akemi."

"Okay."

"You'll like Miku. You are a lot like her. But you're pretty short compared to pretty much all of us."

Heat rushes to my face and I turn pink. "No one says anything about my height. I am actually about three inches shorter."

He turns pale. "N-no, I uh, think you're actually pretty cute, don't eat my head off!"

"Ehh?"

"N-nothing!" He says, cheeks pink. "This is fourth period, musical theatre. After that, fifth is a free period. Sixth period is singing, and then you're done."

"Cool. What do you usually do to kill time?"

"I usually go to the music room. Here it is."

It was a paleish yellowed room with a piano, a large window on one side, guitars, drums, and pretty much all the musical instruments you could ever ask for. On the piano was sheet music of some sort. I slowly walked to the piano and sat on the bench. I looked through the music and looked at the title.

"Romeo and Cinderella?" I asked.

"D-don't look at it..." Len said nervously. "It's...embarrassing."

"No," I said looking down at the music more carefully. "It's pretty."

He looks away and I trot over to him, looking up at his face. He looks down at me and his cerulean eyes lock with mine.

"Fine. I'll play you the recording." He declares. But then he speaks more quietly. "It's off-vocal."

"I'll sing the words."

"I wrote it as a duet..."

Oh.

"Then sing with me." I say, a bit less confident than I was before.

"Fine." He repeats. A button on an expensive-looking sound system is pressed. The melody, intense, but magical, wafts out of the speakers and charges my bones with a sad kind of happiness...

_**Both: Don't let my romance~**_

_Michiko:Become Juliet in a tragedy_

_**Both: Take me out of here... That's what I'm feeling like.**_

_(Instrumental)_

_Michiko: Goodnight, dad and mom_

_**Len: At least you should enjoy your dreams**_

_**Both: It's high time adults went to bed...**_

_**Len: Enchanting choking caramel**_

_Michiko: Crossing naked legs shyly_

_**Both: How much farther will we go tonight?**_

_**Len: Don't bite me**_

_Michiko: Treat me gently_

_**Both: I don't like bitter things yet It's because of mom's cakes I would always eat...**_

_Michiko: If something_

_**Len: Is unknown**_

_**Both: We'll try to understand, isn't that normal?**_

_Michiko: Show me everything_

_**Len: Because it's you**_

_Michiko: Only you'll see_

_**Both: My...**_

_*DUUUUUNNNNN*_

_Michiko: I've been longing just like Cinderella_

_**Len: I'll run away with nothing but my uniform**_

_Michiko: May the magic stop the time_

_**Len: Before the villains bother us**_

_Michiko: I want to run away just like Juliet._

_**Len: But don't call me by that name**_

_Michiko: Yes, that's right_

_**Len: We're to be bound**_

_Michiko: Or else_

_**Len: It would be too boring so**_

_**Both: Are you going to live with me?**_

_(Instrumental)_

_**Len: The eyelashes become longer using mascara**_

_Michiko: I promise to become a good girl tomorrow_

_**Len: So now...**_

_Michiko: Please forgive me..._

_**Len: The borderline of the black lace**_

_Michiko: Nobody secures it today_

_**Len: If we cross that...**_

_Michiko: How far we're going beyond it?_

_**Both: So hard that I bit you, so hard that it hurts, I'm in love with you**_

_Michiko: But then Dad_

**_Len: Seems to hate you..._**

_Michiko: You gave me a hand_

_**Len: Holding a collar for me**_

_Michiko: Take me away_

_Michiko: "My Romeo"_

_**Len: So far that they rebuke us!**_

_*DUUUUU*_

_**Both: The bell sounds just like Cinderella I'll leave my glass shoe So find me soon. Before my bad dream annoys me. Surely she did the same thing. She lied that she dropped it accidentally Yes, that's right, I'll do the same.**_

_Michiko: I want to endear myself to him, See, I'm here!_

_(Rock Guitar)_

_**Len: My heart**_

_Michiko: Would you try looking into it?_

_**Len: The thing you want**_

_Michiko: Is overflowing right?_

_**Len: But it's not enough**_

_Michiko: Stuff more into it_

_**Len: The place you're now at-**_

_Michiko: Why not fill that up too?_

_**Both: But that wouldn't make sense!**_

_(Rock Guitar)_

_**Both: Happiness seems to be stored in the small box rather than the larger one What should I do? Something should be done Or I'll let you down But then my greedy Dad and mom are living usual life Yes, that's right, I'll accept my nature "The golden axe is what I've lost" Cinderella who had told too many lies. Is going to be eaten by the wolf What should I do? Something should be done Or I'll be eaten Please save me before that~**_

_(Instrumental)_

The last few ending notes were gone from my world. I loved the feeling of Singing with Len, our voices clashed and melted and swirled together in a way I had never experienced. It wasn't hard to act the song, we whirled and danced gracefully in magical patterns that hadn't been discovered before. Then the sad lyrics of guarded and forbidden love seeped into our hearts and gave our faces and voices expression.

"You're good." We say simultaneously and burst out laughing.

"I'll pick you up for school tomorrow with Rin and Miku." He says with a grin.

"Sounds good."

"I hope so."

He jogs ahead through the empty hallway. I struggle to keep up. He's got long legs. Mine are long, but my gracefulness leaves a lot to be reckoned with.

He looks back. "You're so slow!" He moans playfully.

"Shut up!"

He strolls back to me, where I am catching my breath. "We gotta get back though. Your mom probably wants you back."

"Fine," I pout. "Wahhhh?!" He swings me onto his back, so I'm in a piggyback position with my arms around his neck.

I punch my fists into his head furiously, although I am hardly hurting him, because he struts down the hallway with a long, smooth stride.

He puts me down when we get to the office. "Show off." I mutter and head into the room.

"Hello Kagamine-kun and Suzuki-san. Suzuki-san, I trust Kagamine-kun gave you a nice tour of the school?"

"Hai! Arigato gozaimasu, Len-kun."

"To a firstname status already, hmm, Suzuki-san?"

"No, he actually-"

"Well anyway, your mother and I still have much to discuss." She says. So Len was wrong, it seems.

"Michiko, why don't you walk home? You can bring Kagamine-kun." My mother encourages.

I glance at Len, who is looking off into the distance. I reach my arm out and snap my finger in front of his face, snapping him back to his senses. "Fine." I giggle at his stunned face.

"Alright then. I should be home in a little while. Eat something and hang out for a while. Have fun!"

I roll my eyes as I turn the handle of the door. Telling a boy and a girl to have fun together when they're home alone is just...Umm, strange?

"How old are you?" Len asks suddenly.

"Thirteen, I have a summer birthday. I'll be fourteen in ninth grade and so on. How about you?"

"Fourteen. Me and Rin's birthday was in December."

"Oh." Something pops into my head and I push it out in sentence form. "Why were you at school? It's Saturday."

"I was working on my song. I had to record all the parts on the track separately, so like first I played the drum's part, and then the guitar, and so on. Then I overlapped the recorded tracks to get the finished project."

"Cool. What will you do for vocals?"

"I'm not sure yet." He eyes me curiously. "You certainly have a good voice."

"Thanks, but you're so much better than me." I sigh. We were out on the school's front steps by now, the clean spring air made my long aqua hair shimmer and whip about like streamers in the wind. The thought made me shudder. It got so tangled in the wind, with my soft curls and long bangs mixing together to get something like a frayed rope that a four-year old is playing with, tying the frayed end in knots. Len noticed and grinned.

"Let's head to your house while you can still see through all that hair!"

* * *

I took my house key from my pocket and jammed it in the lock. Len leaned on the doorframe of my house.

My house wasn't something that you would look at twice. It was about average, a bit on the big side, even though I was an only child and we didn't need the space. A two story house with a kitchen and two bathrooms; one for me and one for my parents. We had a garden in the front and in the back, and we had ivy growing up the chimney. The rest of the exterior was a boring shade of beige; I would have liked a greenish blue, but we've only been living here for about a month-the reason of my transfer to the Academy.

Swiftly turning the key, I heard a click, turned the knob and pushed on the door with my shoulder, it opened with a loud creak. I stepped inside and pried off my tall boots. It was quite a feat. The boots were very tight. I head into the kitchen in my socks, sliding around like an ice skater and using the walls for balance. Len follows me but doesn't quite slide like I do, walking in his smooth gait beside me. His eyes wander over to stare at me every once and a while.

I literally hug my fridge. Len laughs at me and rolls his eyes.

Food literally defines me, and while most girls my age are eating salad and starving themselves, I eat all the food I can consume in a time period of thirty minutes. Especially chocolate. Chocolate is the very bane of my existence. I prefer milk chocolate and dark chocolate, and I despise nuts in chocolate-it ruins the creamy texture and flavor. I take a dark chocolate bar from the pantry.

Len looks curiously around the kitchen. His eyes stop on the bananas that are on the countertop. I slide over and rip one off the bunch, hand it too him, and watch him gobble half down. Unwrapping my bar, I stroll into the living room, and up the staircase, with Len at my heels. "Well, it's not much, but it's nice and far away from my parents." I mean it, there is a bigger chance of being alone in a room in my house other than being cooped up.

"It's nice."

"Meh." I turn a right corner and walk straight to the back room at the end of the hall- my room. I click the light on and flop, spread eagled, onto my bed. He sits on the floor and knaws on the yellow fruit in his fist. A thought pops into my head.

"_Now _can you tell me about the Diva practice?" I ask earnestly, my mouth full of creamy bitter chocolate. _  
_

"I told you there wasn't anyway to describe it."

"What's the process? Every class has a structure."

"First, they pair you off, boy and girl pairs. I don't know who they'll pair you with, so don't bother asking that question. Next, they give you a duet to sing at the end of semester concert. If they love you, you get to keep your partner. If the adoration for the pairing goes away, you switch." He says. "Only honors students get to do Diva practice. That's why it's so special."

I couldn't wait for Monday.

He looked thoughtful. "I wonder...you joined just in time for new pairs. I don't think they liked me and Neru very much. What's this?" Len asks me, staring at the aqua notebook on the side table. I turn pink.

"Uhh, something...wait...no...NOTHING, NOTHING AT ALL..."

"You write," He say back calmly. "Songs. Is that right?"

"N-no..."

"Suzuki-San...such a liar you are."

"Fine." Len has not said my name yet. I like it when he does. He has such a fine way of speaking.

Len glances at his left arm warmer. Probably checking the time.

My guess was correct. He stands. "I've got to go. I'll see you on Monday."

I get up too, and walk him back downstairs. "Okay. Thanks for singing with me today. And showing me around."

"Sure." We stand in the door way for a moment, my eyes focused on his shoes, which were shiny and black. But after a while. I had to look up to his face and find out why he wasn't leaving.

His eyes, cerulean and deep, bored their way into mine. My cheeks heated in a blush. Then he turns a slight shade of rose, as if embarrassed about being caught, and skitters swiftly out of my house without a word.

* * *

**So. Did ya like it? Did ya hate it? I sure hope you didn't hate it. Hating on someone's imagination is not a nice plan. I'm sorry this chapter went so long, once there are some more characters we can have a little more chance of a cliffhanger.**

**Lyrics-Romeo and Cinderella by Rin and Len, except the parts are revised a bit.**

**TELL ME YA LOVE IT IN THE REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the positive review from Guest. I like reviews; keep 'em coming.**

**Vocaloid Quote of the day:**

**_A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart;  
without my knowing, it spreads into burning passion._  
**

** -Magnet**

* * *

**Michiko's P.O.V.**

"Michi!" my mother screamed from downstairs. "Help me with dinner preparations!" It is Sunday, the day after me and Len hung out.

I tear out my ear buds and slide my stocking feet downstairs.

I haven't been using my headphones to play music. It's just...all too strange for me right now. They are too electro for my liking. I feel like I could break them at any moment, and they look so out of place in my perfectly average closet.

I hop off the last stair lithely, and cat like. When I get to the kitchen, my mother is stirring miso. I also glimpse a pot of udon noodles and my stomach growls. My mother chuckles and turns to me.

"Stir this for a bit? Your father will be home tonight and I'm making a feast."

My eyes light up. My dad's job is very important to him. I can't even describe what he does. But the point is, he isn't ever home. I love it when he comes home, and I can tell it is good for my hardworking mom to have him home as well.

"I'll go get dishes so you can set the table." She winks and then leaves for the closet of bowls and dish-ware.

I sniff the aroma of the udon and the miso. It smells fantastic. I love it. The seaweed floats to the top of the pot as I stir. The tofu swirls deep below the surface.

After a few moments, my mother comes back with our best dishes. She hands me the bowls and I hold then out to her, one by one as she pours the delicious soup into them. I run to set them on the table. She ladles udon into more howls and I put those out, too. I finish it off with a large platter of sushi rolls, and smaller bowls of sticky, white rice. In an effort to make everything more pretty, I grab a bouquet of roses in a crystal vase that we got at our going away party, and slam those in the center as well. My mom brings out crystal water glasses and gestures for me to follow with the pitcher.

We sit down to our feast and wait to hear the front door unlock.

* * *

An hour has passed, and my meal sits untouched and cold. I've been nibbling Pocky, but now my stomach has a pit in the center.

That's right, my dad is not home.

* * *

Another hour, and all my hope is gone. It's getting late.

"I'm going to bed." I say to my mother with a catch in my throat.

"Alright, honey." She says wearily and looks down at her own, untouched food.

I tromp up the stairs, turn right to the end of the hall, turn right, and open the door. I flop down on my bed and put my earbuds back in. I reach out for my phone to text Len, but then I remember that we never exchanged numbers and I sigh heavily.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers of Fanfiction!

There was more to the last chapter, but I forgot to save it, so I'm updating the little part that got clipped now. So this will be like an appetizer before the meal.

The real chapter will be posted sometime after Christmas, so...

MERRY CHRISTMAS DUCKIES!

* * *

I trotted over to my computer, an old, slow PC. My mother had said something about a new laptop if I did well in school, but the only thing I used was VocalTube.

VocalTube, where I could visit the music side of YouTube without the adds or the other crap that I'd have to put up with when VocalTube didn't exist.

I signed on.

Username? Michikat.

Password? *********w

Damn right I won't share the password with you.

Let's see...I blindly hit the #1 Trending Video and walked downstairs to grab a snack. Chocolate. I took 3 bars of milk chocolate and headed up stairs.

I heard the sounds before I understood what was going on.

"... Would you try looking into my heart?

It's filled with desire, isn't it?

But it's not enough, stuff more into it

So hard that you cannot be there anymore, maybe?

but that wouldn't make sense

Happiness seems to be stored in the small box

rather than the larger one

What should I do? Something should be done

or I'll let you down

but greedy dad and mom are living usual life

Yes, I'll accept my nature

"The golden axe is what I've lost"

Cinderella who had told too many lies

Is said to have been eaten by the wolf

What should I do? Something should be done

or I'll be eaten

please save me before that..."

No. No. Someone was there. I rushed to the monitor and nearly fainted.

They had taped us.


End file.
